User talk:Amateur Obsessive
Welcome to my talk page. If you'd like to talk about my edits, or need my help as an admin, then leave me a comment below. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Need a little help... Hello, founder of Baker Street! I recently accidently uploaded a picture I shouldn't have, and I don't know how to delete it. Could you help me? Penguinwithabox (talk) 19:37, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Canon I recently added information about the character Bill Wiggins, including his canon background. You edited it back, and I'm not sure why... Could you clarify? Penguinwithabox (talk) 22:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Without a Clue When I created this page, I added a short review at the end. It is personal opinion, but I thought those who prefer their Holmes serious should be warned. Please feel free to change it if this is incompatible with the style of the wiki. Jiskran (talk) 05:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'll take a look at this when I get a moment, but I should say that as an encyclopaedia, we strive to be unbiased and factual. Reviews as you say, are personal opinion. You could certainly post a review in the or in a blog post. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Sources How do you cite sources? Penguinwithabox (talk) 23:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :You can see a little bit about references here: Baker Street Wiki:Manual_of_Style#References - this may change a little as our manual of style isn't complete yet, but it tells you how to use the ref tags. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Featured Quote Sir, can I be the one to edit the featured quote. It has only been updated twice. I'll make to it that I update it every month if you grant my request. --Sherrinford (talk) 00:44, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I am a little behind with that but it's okay, I'll change it tonight. Feel free to make as many suggestions as you like for what the quote should be. P.S. I'm not a sir. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Apologies, I had a hunch you weren't a sir, just didn't confirm it. Anyway, the Sherlock Holmes in Guy Ritchie's movies is alive. In the ending scenes of the Game of Shadows, he revealed himself that he survived the fall, so why did you change it back again to past tense in the beginning? --Sherrinford (talk) 23:06, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, you don't need to apologise, I was just saying. :::Past tense in articles is a style choice for this wiki - a lot of pages don't adhere to this yet, I know, but I'm slowly trying to alter them. It gives a uniform style across the wiki and you don't have to come back later and alter things when they become past tense. It is one of the things mentioned in our Manual of Style, but that policy isn't finished yet. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:28, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Deductionist Kindly check my edit on The Deductionist. I only added how many viewers and a reference but please do check it. --Sherrinford (talk) 17:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Tense Should pages be in past or present tense? In writing essays they are supposed to be present tense, but I'm not sure if there is a grammatically correct method for encyclopedia articles. ~Obi :Oh, and another question: there are some canon characters in the category Characters: Canon, and others merely in the category Characters. Which is correct? (or should they be in both categories? That makes most sense to me. All characters should be in the character category, and then they should have a specific category to show whether they are canon or from a show). Thanks! ~Obi ::Alright, thank you for the information. I think that we should probably keep the categories set up like you have them—with only the most specific categories—for now, since it would be a lot of needless work to add all the broader categories back. We could do a community vote, if you'd like too. I'm good with either way. :) ::As for the images: I'm really glad to be of help! I find enjoyment in helping improve wikis, so I'm glad that was a helpful thing. ~Obi (Talk) Since Sherlock Holmes (Downey) is referred to in the past tense, should Sherlock Holmes (Cumberbatch) and Sherlock Holmes (Miller) be referred to in the past tense as well? I would like to have your say on this before I change it. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, we use past tense here, it's simply a style choice for this wiki - a lot of pages don't adhere to this yet, I know, but I'm slowly trying to alter them. It gives a uniform style across the wiki and you don't have to come back later and alter things when they inevitably become past tense. It is one of the things mentioned in our Baker Street Wiki:Manual of Style, but that policy isn't finished yet. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:48, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Images Okay, sure! Where would be a good place to find the licensing info? ~Obi Sherlock Season 4 Do you have any information on when Sherlock Season 4 will air? -- 16:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Will you answer my question? -- 17:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't have any more information than anybody else. I suggest that you try Google. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 17:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Rename Hey, could you rename this when you have the chance? I accidentally left the title as the generic image.jpg. Thanks. ~Obi (Talk) :Done! Apologies for the wait. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:24, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Editing I noticed that some of the pages her contain multiple links to the same page. I read the MoS and it seemed to be in favor of only having one; I'd just like to clarify that with you before taking any action. --Nxtstep101 :Alright that makes sense, thanks for the clarification. --Nxtstep101 Re: Viewing Figures Do you mean for the number of viewers for the episodes of Elementary? --Sherrinford (talk) 12:04, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Featured Article Hello. Didn't you posted that you were going to change the featured article, what happened? Apologies if I'm imposing. --Sherrinford (talk) 08:19, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Apologies for not getting back to you sooner, real life has been a bit hectic. I've only had time for minor edits whilst on my kindle, not had as much time on my laptop (where I prefer to do most of my editing/more complicated things from). I'll get to this as soon as I can. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:02, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Pointless Some anonymous soul, 150.199.20.130, decided to add their own spin to the basic Sherlock Holmes page. What's the policy hereabouts re banning people? Alex Jiskran 16:24, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out, I've banned them for a short while. :As to a policy, we have our Baker Street Wiki:Behaviour policy, the appropriate section in this case would be Dealing with vandals, spammers and trolls I think. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:45, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also, if I may, I am observing every edit and thanks for your concern. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:53, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Another IP was vandalizing, here is a link: http://bakerstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.70.42.234 ~Obi (Talk) Some Inquiries Hello, I want to bring to your attention a request from a wikia contributor: Portal talk:Elementary. Also, I would like to know when will you update the featured quote again? You stated that it will be updated every month, you updated it on the 20th of February but if I may I'd like to suggest that it be updated on the 1st day of every month. Thanks. --Sherrinford (talk) 08:07, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, I saw that, thanks. ::Featured items get updated when I have the time. Although I do try for once a month, it doesn't really matter in my opinion if they go a bit longer than that. This is only a hobby for me, I don't get paid, and I do the things I enjoy, when I have the time. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:47, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::This wiki is starting to get more and more popular and it will become even more if Series 4 of Sherlock does air this Christmas as has been reported. What about the other admins, don't they update the featured items? If you dont have the time, why not promote other admins? I would like to nominate Obi the LEGO Fan since his on top on the Achievements Leaderboard and he's active everyday. -- 11:45, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think we're perhaps looking at an admins role from different points of view. I'm not "in charge" of the wiki, I don't own it - I just have access to a few more buttons. If you'd like to see change on the wiki then go ahead and try to initiate it. Although of course any changes will need community consensus and you will need to make an account and post logged in. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:44, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::You see, I contribute to other wikis as well so I really do not maintain an account and I do know what an admin does. What I'm trying to point out is this wiki is becoming more well-known so it is as well that there be a "uniform schedule" in updating the pages like other popular wikis. You may not be "in charge" as you'd say but you're the founder so your word is like "gospel", so to speak. You also did not answer my question; how about the other admins? Are they not active? -- 14:54, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::When I say "admin", I'm also including beaurocrats and founders in that. Just because I'm the founder doesn't mean I own the wiki, or that my word is gospel. If you'd like a more regular schedule for things then as I said before - you go ahead and try to initiate a community discussion about that. Of course as I said you'll need to be a logged in user - if you choose not to take advantage of the benefits of being a logged in user then that is up to you. ::::::You can see for yourself from looking at the other admins pages if they are active or not. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:08, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::::My,my, aren't you unapproachable for an admin. With that attitude, you won't be inviting others to contribute to your wiki. -- 01:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sorry if you feel like that, but I'm not sure exactly what you want from me. To be honest if you have a set idea in mind of how you think wikis should run then you're going to be disappointed as they're all different. Here I'm of the attitude that you should "be the change you want to see", so to speak. If you're not prepared to do the work you think should be done then why expect others to do it for you? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:07, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Updating of featured items If I may intrude in the argument, since this is a section I created, I agree with Madame Founder that her word is not "gospel." Her decision can be overturn by the community. The contributor does have a point though, Madame Founder, in making a uniform schedule in updating the wiki. I would like to nominate myself as the one to update the featured items every month and I can change it every 1st day of the month. Does this also need a community consensus? --Sherrinford (talk) 16:03, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea to me. I can't see why anyone would have objections. You'd still need to invite community input for the nominations (perhaps polls if you get a lot of suggestions?), and try to use a variety of sources for the featured items, so it's not all Sherlock or Elementary for example. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for your acquiescence but I may need to be a beaurocrat to change the main page since it has been blocked. --Sherrinford (talk) 11:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::No, it's only blocked to new/unregistered users. Anyway, you'd only need to alter the templates: and . --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:52, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Also, bureaucrat rights have nothing to do with editing protected pages, they allow you to edit user rights (rollback, administrator, and bureaucrats). It is administrator rights that allow you to edit any and all protected pages, although that's not even an issue as AO pointed out. If you want to see exactly what different user rights groups can do, check out . :) ~Obi (Talk) ::::Oh, I meant to say that the page was protected but still thank you to the both of you. --Sherrinford (talk) 00:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) For whatever it's worth It's wonderful to see someone with such a healthy attitude to being an Admin, and to contribution in general. In a 'Founder' it's doubly remarkable. :) Alex Jiskran 14:48, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Formatting Ah, yes, I guess I was asusming that MLA (the formatting I use) is what we use here at the wiki. The Day Month Year vs Month Day Year is not actually a strictly British vs American difference. In MLA, which is mostly a North American citation and formatting style, we use Day Month Year, e.g., 25 March 2014. We never use 25th March 2014, however, so I had the idea that such a formatting is not proper. It would be helpful to make a uniform decision about how to format dates and then have the same date format apply to all pages. It would make sense to codify that decision in the Manual of Style. I was also under the impression that we used British English as opposed to American English, I'm not sure where I read that if it isn't in the MoS! We should definitely clarify that. ~Obi (Talk) Criteria Looking at your proposed deletion of Karen (with which I wholeheartedly agree), I was wondering if there should be/are guidelines anywhere here concerning a 'threshold' where an unseen character becomes sufficiently relevant or impactful to deserve a page. Alex Jiskran 06:19, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :This would be a good suggestion to add to the discussion about our Manual of Style. You can see the discussion here:Baker Street Wiki talk:Manual of Style. :P.S. You might want to have a look at your signature, it doesn't seem to be working properly. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:08, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :My sig is set up for a Kirk and tribbles pic, and flowery fonts, that I didn't want to add here, since I don't do much and certain users object if I clog their sites with all that jazz unnecessarily. Alex Jiskran 12:08, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Feel free to add that here if you want, but if you don't want to, won't the simple way of signing with four of these: ~ work? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:04, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Alex Jiskran 14:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Dates What order do you want the dates on articles in? Some pages have it as: 'MM/DD/YYYY', while others have it as: 'DD/MM/YYYY'. Which one should we I use? --Nxtstep101 16:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Changing images I thought that some of the images were inappropriate. I think that the image of the article should depict Sherlock investigating in the crime scene. Anyway, if you find my judgment unreliable, do revert it back. No issues with me. --Sherrinford (talk) 00:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I added a gallery on Pilot (Elementary) so that the other photos will be displayed but I would want your approval on this. --Sherrinford (talk) 11:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, on some of them that isn't the case and changing things pointlessly does come across a little like making edits purely for the achievement points. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm very sorry if you think that way. Should there be a policy in the display images? --Sherrinford (talk) 23:27, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:British characters I just wanted to check whether this tag is also being applied to the original written Conan Doyle characters, as well as their various other incarnations, counterparts and replacements in other media. Alex Jiskran 21:38, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, there! Hello! I'm a new user on this wiki, however I have a far amount of experience on Avatar Wiki. I just wanted to learn a few of the protocols that might be a little different here - for instance, is American English spelling or British English spelling preferred? Are there any articles that need help? I sort of plan on specialising in the Sherlock (2010) section - is there anything I should know before I go all-out? Oh, and what's the protocol on sentence case (as in, why is it called the Unaired Pilot and not the 'Unaired pilot', as that is not technically its name. It is an unaired episode, not the unaired episode, if that makes sense... Anyway, thank you for yout time, and I look forward to helping out ^^" 15:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hello and welcome! :) :Due to real life reducing my free time and lack of internet availability I'm not around much at the moment but I didn't want you to think I hadn't seen your message. We have a few policies if they help. Our Manual of Style is currently incomplete and waiting for input. :Hopefully I will be around more again sometime soon, so if you have any more questions I'll get back to you when I can. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::They help a little. I tend to do the edits I know will be beneficial, such as formatting and rewrites and such, however it is the little things like Am E vs BE spelling (I'm a British English speller). I will have a look at the MoS and see what I can do to help :) ::Do you mind if I change sentence case when the article title isn't a proper noun? 03:08, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Issues logging in Hello, I'm having trouble logging in to my account. I uploaded my information, received the confirming email, clicked on the link, and then when I tried to log in on the screen the confirming email took me to, I got the error message "invalid confirmation code." Can you please help? Many thanks, Charles Veley 13:30, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Lock page Would you be able to edit-protect the Molly Hooper page? I have attempted to remove false and unverified information, however an anonymous user keeps re-adding it, and I don't want this to dissolve into an edit war. Thank you. 03:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hia. Sorry you've come across these idiot anons, please don't let it put you off editing here. I've blocked both anon editors who kept reverting that edit, if we get anymore I'll lock the page for a while so only logged in users can edit but I'd rather not do that unless I have to. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:06, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Another anon to block is needs a block as well. He/she is being extremely rude to Fruipit, and is constantly undoing his edits. Thanks. —Nxtstep101 (talk) 16:41, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Butting heads I am finding User:Fruipit to be considerably more deserving of your username than you yourself. Can you please clarify whether the primary objective here is to ensure that every actor entry is pared down to the Sherlockian essentials with no, to use Fruipit's term, 'irrelevant fluff', or if there is a place for such elucidation as I tried to provide on the Lars Mikkelsen page? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 01:34, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :About that; is, once again, call me delusional (I have no idea why). Also, this is the edit under dispute. I feel as though the elaboration on the brother is unnecessary.Edit As another note, this edit was re-added after I removed it for irrelevance. 02:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I've started a discussion on this on the Lars Mikkelsen talk page. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 09:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sherlock Quiz Hey, Amateur Obsessive! We were thinking that it would be fun to do a BBC Sherlock personality quiz on this wikia and was wondering if you'd mind us putting it on here and then promoting it somewhere on the main page? I was also hoping that the community could help us come up with questions for the quiz along the lines of this quiz that we did for the Avatar: The Last Airbender community! So far, the characters we have in mind are Sherlock, John Watson, Moriarty, Irene Adler, and Mycroft. I would like to add just one more, and I was thinking either Molly or Lestrade? Let me know what you think! If you are ok with this programming, I'll go ahead and put a blog post up asking the community to submit questions :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! That sounds good to me. I'm sure people could come up with some good questions. Were you going to make a forum post asking for suggestions? :In terms of characters I'd consider including Mary in there somewhere too - she's one of the main characters now. It's a shame to leave off any of the characters you've mentioned and I'm afraid I can't choose between them! Personally speaking I would like to see as many of the female characters as possible included though. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:33, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, I remember that quiz! It was really helpful in getting the community actively involved in something, and was a lot of fun! :D So, as a member of the community, I think it's a fantastic idea! (and, uh, sorry for butting in :S ). 23:08, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking about doing a blog post but if you think a forum thread is a better idea I can do that! Also, I completely agree about it being hard to choose between characters! I wish we could fit them all, but maybe we'll just have Molly as the last character (agreed that another female character would be nice) just so it'll be easier to format the questions in a way that each character will have a distinct choice related to them. Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Whichever works best for you, if you think a blog is best then go for it. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:52, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Cool, I just put the blog up here. Hopefully we get some questions! Could we promote the blog somewhere on the main page or on the Sherlock portal? Let me know! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Looks good! I'll promote it on both pages. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 19:32, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! And feel free to submit any questions you come up with :D Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:20, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! Just wanted to let you know the quiz is up on this page. Maybe we can promote on the main page/portal again? Hope you like it! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Category Hey, just wondering, but would you be opposed to a new 'A to Z' category, so we can categorise all the pages on the wiki under a general 'content' one? That way, someone can find a specific page they want if they're not sure of the name or spelling of something. 02:07, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :There's always the wiki's search function if people are searching for something. Wouldn't that be sufficient? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:49, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I think, is what you were looking for. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 07:21, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Using that special page becomes tedious as it lists every page. The 'A to Z' category would contain only content pages. Really, it's for simple, efficient navigation. As another note, many users don't know or understand how a special page works—or even what they are. 11:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can kind of see your point, but I'm not mad keen on the idea. Why don't you start a forum thread about the idea and see if we can get any feedback from the rest of the community. I'll highlight the thread to point people there. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 12:45, May 16, 2014 (UTC) indent Will do, when I get a chance. Actually, I had another question that only you, as an admin, can really do. I use an AWB on Avatar Wiki on occasion, and was wondering if you were opposed to the use of it here? As another note, having an A to Z category would greatly speed up that process should it be allowed. 23:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Rights and bad users Hey, I was wondering if I could be given page-protect rights to prevent anonymous users from reverting my edits. Things such as this keep happening, and it's more than annoying, it's also hurtful. I just want to be able to edit in peace. Also, this. 12:00, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Hia. Sorry you've been getting this, unfortunately it seems you're being targeted by one anon with far too much time on their hands. It seems like the same anon to me - both from the language they're using and the ip addresses they're editing from. I've blocked all the ip's so far, and will contact wikia about the possibility of a range block. :I don't really want to hand out rights to protect a certain person's edits but please let me know if this sort of thing happens again and I'll deal with it. :Also, when it comes to trolls the best response is always to ignore them. Don't give them the satisfaction of any response - they'll eventually get bored. Hope you don't let this put you off editing. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:32, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::And this happened again. I understand, but I feel like I can't edit without it being undone. And a nony isn't going to care about edit wars -_- 23:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I think Fruipit is the culprit behind bashing herself and the edit wars. She wants to get not just your sympathy but of the whole community. Why would she do it, you ask? Remember, you didn't grant her request to be an admin so she devise a plan that will make you see that she is a deserving admin. I don't have any solid proofs but if you will observe when someone posts something negative about her within minutes she always respond. It's like she just posts then logs in and then replies. Just please take this into consideration. Thank you.-- 08:15, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Unfounded accusations help no one. However, one thing we can be sure of is that a few examples of the recent spate of vandalism/trolling were done by ip's starting with 121.54.54. :I would like to advise that you make an account and edit using that. That way you have an opportunity to build up a reputation as a trustworthy member of the community. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 09:48, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I will be monitoring the little girl and if I do find an evidence or if she slips up, I will let you know immediately. Thanks. -- 11:34, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::As said 'little girl', I do wish you well in finding such non-existent evidence, as I have done nothing of the sort. Actually, I've not edited as an anonymous user since... 2012, when I joined Avatar Wiki. Yes, I asked for admin rights just after I joined this wiki, but I fail to see exactly how bashing myself and starting edit wars would convince anyone to give me said rights. I'm not on this wiki to be an admin. I'm on this wiki to help it, and because I love Sherlock, and when I asked to be admin, I believed (and still do) that it would help me help the wiki. As I said in my initial request, I acknowledged that, if admin rights were not possible at this stage, then being a rollback would also help, as, like I said, the admins are not on all the time. The reason I usually respond within a few minutes of a change being posted is that, due to my status on Avatar Wiki, I have several pieces of technology (my phone, for instance), that alert me whenever a change is made to a page I'm following. 11:37, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Then why are you so defensive? I said if you slip up, keyword if. When you've got nothing to hide then don't be scared. -- 11:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::There's no need for any specific user to be monitored, anon. Please drop this pointless argument. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 11:43, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, this is funny. You people make me laugh. Fruipit, why do you even bother replying to an anon? By the way, Hi AO! --Sherrinford (talk) 11:48, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::What's so funny? I don't think there's anything wrong with monitoring the little girl. -- 11:54, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I'm just new to your wiki but I am finding User:Fruipit to be considerably annoying. Do we have to create an account just to edit? I thought that the goal of wikis is a community where anyone can edit. Fruipit is imposing and quite disrespectful. -- 09:18, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Manual of style - dates I can't at present see anything on this there, and if I may make a suggestion, in my experience ordinals are to be avoided, as a single gets accidentally deleted and the whole page looks a mess. If the dd/mm/yyyy format is to be pursued, it might be good to add that to the MoS. Alex Jiskran 10:29, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :If I could just give my input – for the dd/mm/yyyy format to be used, ordinals are needed. However, they aren't if the mm/dd/yyyy format is used. Personally, I find ordinals to be distracting and if we are writing out the month, I don't see an issue with the latter system. 10:32, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :: In modern grammatically acceptable usage, ordinals are not, in fact, required any longer in dd/mm/yyyy. Alex Jiskran 10:48, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :::This source shows how they aren't used in the mm/dd/yyyy format, and I've found a perhaps unreliable source to state that ordinals are required when using dd/mm/yyyy formats. Apparently, with the Chicago Manual of Style, ordinals should not be used when the date comes second. "Generally, ordinals are not used with day of the month (Chicago Manual of Style, 16th Ed., 9:32)". 11:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Wiki bot Hey, AO. I noticed that this wiki lacks a bot, which is very useful for making large amounts of minuscule edits. Anyway, I own a bot account: NXTBot101 and was wondering if you minded if it was flagged? Of course, if you have a bot account and rather it be flagged, then please do so instead. —Nxtstep101 (talk) 14:01, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :I had been thinking that a bot would be useful for the wiki to have. I'm fine with your bot being flagged for use here - as long as you don't make big changes without running them past the community it's fine with me. I've never used one myself, so it's prob easier for someone else to have one. :I'm not sure if wikia staff need to see that the community of the wiki you want the bot for approve of it being there before they'll flag it - I'll have to check. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:02, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, it says on CC that the request for a bot flag needs to made with a link to a discussion on the community showing approval: w:c:community:Help:Bots. So if you want to make a thread about it I'll highlight it and comment there. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, will do! —Nxtstep101 (talk) 17:28, May 20, 2014 (UTC) A few things to mull over Any chance you could come on Chat? Alex Jiskran 20:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :I generally prefer to talk on the wiki, but I'm there now if there's something important. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:07, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Hey AO. After viewing the recent activities here in the wiki and seeing the debates, I would like to suggest a solution so that the MoS can be finalize. Let us set a date and time where most of us active editors are present, perhaps on a Sunday? Would you mind messaging each of us, requesting to take part in the discussion. We can also use the chat so the responses will be quicker. The users I'm referring to are:Nxtstep101, Fruipit, Jiskran, Tribble-Freund, and Obi the Lego Fan. We can maybe discuss other topics as well. Thanks. --Sherrinford (talk) 10:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Of course, as you said this is just a hobby and we're not getting paid so the idea I'm proposing is of course hopefully won't trouble anyone. --Sherrinford (talk) 10:50, May 23, 2014 (UTC)